


Hitting the Target

by Daegaer



Series: La Femme Sakura [17]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: AU, Assassins, Gen, Guns, Schwarz - Freeform, Stockholm Syndrome, girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-26
Updated: 2005-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Hitting the Target

  
"Come on, _faster_. Do you think you'll always have so much time to aim? Well?"

"No."

" _No_ , you won't. Again. And again. _Faster_ , I said. _No,_ just give me the damn -- don't you step back. Don't look at me like that. You _stupid_ \--"

"Ah!"

"You deserved that. Well? Nothing to say?"

"I'm sorry! P-please, don't --"

"I barely touched you. Stop crying. Aim. Fire. Again. Again. Better. Give me the rifle. Come here. Why do you make me hit you? I don't want to, you know that."

"Yes."

"Good girl. You know I only want the best for you?"

". . . yes."

 

 


End file.
